mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cola
"What?" - Cola, when he didn't catch what you said. Normal= A kid with a silly backstory Cola is created by Nuzlet. Appearance His eye color is kind of pink and purple. His sweater is a nicely colored faded red with some light orange stripes. He has some faded blue shorts, and washed out yellow boots. His hair is a bit spiky but still smooth in places. In his magic mode, his right eye will glow blue and his left eye will glow yellow. Personality and Behavior Cola is a sweet, kindhearted person. He is nice and would literally do ANYTHING just to never hurt someone. He's pretty agile, moving quick. He can get annoyed and angry at times, but he is usually enjoying life. He's nice, and is loyal to his friends. He's simply, a lover, not a fighter. Cola is a complete pacifist, not even attacking someone in a fight, and even fleeing with a smile on his face. He'd take a blow to save his friends, and believes in everyone. However, he is very nervous at times, which can lead to him overthinking the situation. If someone were to kill his friends, he'd be broken. He would be joyful or happy. He'd just kind of..be there. Not feeling much emotion. Not anger, not sadness. Just...blankness. History / Backstory Cola was a normal kid for a while there. He had bullies, friends, the only kind of abnormal thing about him at this point was that he disliked violence and was a pacifist. Everything was normal. Until one day, on this day, he decided to go exploring in the forest. After venturing for hours, he was super hungry. He eventually found what looks to be ruins, with a pedestal in front of it. The pedestal had a chip bag on it, a little weird, but he didn't care. He ran to it, and opened the bag, but a golden light started to emit from the inside, and when he checked, there was nothing in the bag. He was very confused, and then, he just was out cold in a instant. When he woke up, he was no longer in front of the ruins, his stomach still growling. He was now in some unknown city..it was odd. He was hungrier than he was before though now, he wish he had a chip bag with some chips actually inside of it. And then he heard a sound, he looked over to see a chip bag on the ground. He picked it up, and opened it. This time it had some potato chips inside! He was confused but happy. He quickly ate them, and after doing so, he was quite thirsty. Thinking a Coca Cola would be good, and there it was. In front of him. A can...of Coca Cola. He was very confused, maybe that bag had magical properties? It did have a glowing light coming from it. He decided to test this theory, and started thinking of another chip bag, and as soon as he did. A chip bag appeared right before his eyes. He was excited, and decided to do good with this power, and went around giving food to the homeless. He felt good about doing this and left. A while later, he figured out that he had other magical properties. He is currently unsure of how he got these powers. Present Day / Current Life He's currently just enjoying life, and sleeping in caves. But he's been having some trouble with people putting him in cannons and then shooting said cannons. Powers and Abilities *A weird food power. *Amazing magic capabilities. Faults and Weaknesses *Stomach. *Violence. *General frailness. *Exploitation of his Pacifism. *His emotions are easily manipulated. Trivia *His favorite soda is Coca Cola. *He dislikes Pepsi. *He prefers Potato Chips over Doritos. *He didn't know about this magical capabilities for a long time. Theme(s) *Toby Fox - Undertale''' |-|Gallery= Gallery / Tab 1 Cola_with_Magic2.png Category:Template Category:Nuzlet Category:Human Category:Child Category:Adventurous Category:Pre Hard-Reset